


Cheesecake

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dislocated limbs, F/M, Fights, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash doesn’t think of the consequences of fighting South for cheesecake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture @electricgale drew for me as a contest win! Thank you so much!  
> http://electricgale.tumblr.com/post/133294847523/heres-the-drawing-for-the-1st-place-winner-of-my

\---

The return from the mission had taken twice as long as was normally calculated for such a measure. South and Carolina had taken the long way home due to their planned route being blocked by an explosion. However, once the two of them got back, sluggish and tired, each of them had the chance to kick up their feet and relax. Carolina made her way to the sauna in one of the lower subdecks. She waved South off, having only shared the location of the sauna with Agents North and York so far.

South rolled her eyes. She could find it if she wanted to and once she did, she wasn’t going to give directions as to where it was to anyone else. She didn’t bother worrying about it now, shucking off her helmet and storing it in her locker, as was the norm post-mission, near death experience be damned.

South opened the fridge in the mess hall, cocking her head. _Where the fuck was it?_ She had brought home a piece of plain cheesecake from her shore leave the other day, hiding it in a plain brown take out box. She had written her name on it and everything, even going as far as to put ‘ _You eat this and I will hunt you down and dislocate your fucking shoulder.’_ To find her box missing and in turn the cheesecake within gone was just too much. She turned to see if there was any indication nearby to where it might be. All she saw behind her on the cold, steel counter was the box, left open. She stared off into the distance of the mess hall, thoroughly annoyed at the situation. They didn’t even try to hide that they had taken it.

South stomped her way out of the kitchen, past the line for food pick up in the cafeteria portion and headed to the tables.

“Who the _fuck_ took my fucking cheesecake?” South yelled into the hall. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at her, normally excusing her tearing in there as a fit of hunger or annoyance, for whatever reason. She scanned the room, looking for her culprit. Wyoming stared at her, pulling his quiche closer. She glared, but kept looking. On the furthest table, right next to the door where she had come in, sat Agent Washington. He was staring her down, fork in one hand with a plate holding her cheesecake in front of him. His fork was poised to sink in to take a bite

“Agent Washington!” South yelled across the room, momentarily noting that Wyoming had gotten up from his seat to get the fuck out of there, “put the fork down.” South took a slow, careful breath, watching his hand start to descend on the cheesecake. She reached for her magnum and Wash stopped.

“I said,” South continued through gritted teeth, “put. It. Down.” Wash’s eyes widened and he set the fork off to the side, not breaking eye contact with her. South withdrew her hand from her pistol, making her way over to the table. The smile left Wash’s face and he stared right back at her. “Is this where you think you’re going to start standing up to me, Washington? Don’t fucking think so.” South sat at the table, tossing the fork to the floor. She slammed her elbow down, staring him down and offered her arm to him.

“What in the world? South, what are you doing?” Wash sat back a bit, moving the slice of cheesecake off to the side.

“Fucking fight me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Wash stared at her from across the table, trying to figure out why she was making such a big deal about this. “Fight you? Over some cheesecake?” he squeaked out.

“Yes. It’s mine. If you can beat me, you can have it. Now fight me.” South stared him down.

“Okay, but like, this isn’t exactly fair.” Wash clasped his right hand into hers, balancing his elbow on the table.

“What isn’t fucking fair is that you took my food! If you want to keep it, you’ll win. Now. Ready?” South refused to break eye contact as she curled her hand around his, holding it tight. She blew a kiss in his direction and he stared back.

“Ready.” The two of them grappled, and York came over to watch at hearing some of the commotion. Maine stood next to him, picking up the plate from the table to keep it from getting smushed when he realized the path of Washington’s hand when South inevitably won. South watched the little look of determination as she barely worked to keep him from moving her hand down and she slammed his hand onto the table. She heard an audible pop and a sharp cry from the man across the table. She bounced a little in her seat, turning to the cheesecake that was missing and spotting Maine walking off with a small white plate in his hand.

"Sooooooouth! Come back here! You only won because I'm left-handed! Get back here once I get my shoulder back in its socket and fight me!" Wash gripped his arm that hung limply at his side, getting up to follow her.

South wasn't paying attention to him, instead breaking into a run as she tore after Maine.

"Sorry nerd! You should have thought of that before you took my shit. Next time I won't go easy on you!"

"This was you taking it easy? South! Get back here! I will WIN!"

\---

South grinned. Walking away with her victory cheesecake made it all the better. It had been hers in the first place. Taking her third bite, she got up from her bed in her bunk and made her way down to recovery to check on Washington.

She laughed at the look he gave her when she walked in, shoving a bite of cheesecake into her mouth and making small noises of appreciation in his direction.

“South knock it off.” Wash looked away from her. That cheesecake had been his undoing, that damned creamy, silky, smooth, delicious… No, even thinking about it was too much! Such luxuries were rare on the _Mother of Invention_ , that had to be the reason for his lapse of judgement. South sat on the side of his bed, leaning over to look at him.

“Knock what off? Enjoying my cheesecake that I bought and brought back for _me_ to eat that you tried to steal from me? Not happening, sweetie.” South ate another bite, murmuring happily.

“The least you could do is not rub it in my face. The medic staff said that I won’t be able to use my arm for a few days.” His free hand rested on the thigh of her armor, watching her eat another bite in front of him. The piece of cheesecake was dwindling by the second.

South sectioned off another bite, offering it to him. Wash raised his eyebrow, but leaned forward to eat it, frowning when she pulled away.

“Promise not to take my food again?” she asked.

“Promise.”

“You know, that was pretty badass of you, standing up to me.” South laughed a little, further wounding his ego.

“It was? In hindsight, I just feel stupid for doing it.”

“Oh it was fuckin’ _absurdly_ stupid. Still badass.” South fed the bite to Wash and he fell back onto the bed, letting the creaminess of the cake take over his mouth. South leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose. “And that’s why this is mine. Let me know if you need extra pillows tonight once they let you out of Recovery.” South got up from the side of Wash’s bed, winking on her way out.

“You are so in love with her.” Wash glared at York from the other doorway a few moments later. His arms were crossed over his chest.

“Shut up. North handed it to me. I didn’t know it was hers.” Wash crossed one arm over his chest.

“Didn’t you?”

 


End file.
